


no different

by TheGlassesPredicament



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, but now...., i don't know how y'all did but i'm on board the jebbe train, jens' perspective, like season one me? yes, me of two weeks ago? hell no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesPredicament/pseuds/TheGlassesPredicament
Summary: Jens has been thinking about Robbe a lot, almost non-stop since their lunch three days ago. He can't seem to figure out why.Or: Jens figures himself out (with a little help of course)
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	no different

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy this fic! i know jebbe is a bit of a crackship (though it's nothing compared to jens/elia) but i've always had a soft spot for the onas/isak ships. mostly because i keep falling in love with my best friends, but still.

SUNDAY 17:49

The sun is just starting to go down outside the window as Jens stares at his phone, expression blank. On his screen, the text cursor in the Google search bar blinks at him expectantly. 

He’s been thinking about Robbe a _lot_ , almost non-stop since their lunch three days ago. Something in the interaction had given Jens a weird feeling in his gut, but he didn’t know what. He knew, of course, he wasn’t homophobic- he’d had other gay friends over the years, and it had never once sat badly with him. Maybe it was the fact that Robbe felt he couldn’t tell him. Or that he liked Sander, who was dating Jens’ ex, Britt.

Whatever it was, Jens wants to fix it. He wants to be proud and supportive of Robbe without feeling at all inauthentic, but he doesn’t know how to unless he figures this out first.

He starts typing into the search bar, _am i homophobic?,_ but deletes it. He sighs, closing his phone and throwing it on the bed beside him. 

It makes sense to him, looking back, that Robbe is gay. He’d never seemed to enjoy talking about girls, and didn’t date often. Jens thinks back to how, over time, he and Robbe had started touching less, how it was always Jens that initiated hugs and physical contact.

Thinking about Robbe dealing with all of this, figuring himself out while feeling completely alone, makes Jens’ heart ache. He wishes he had noticed earlier that something was wrong, that he had acter sooner, been a better friend. Throughout all of the drama with Britt and Jana, Robbe had been by his side, and Jens paid him dust for it.

His train of thought is interrupted when the door to his room opens, and his little sister comes in, eyes on the floor as she walks over and sits on the corner of his bed. As the youngest kid in the family, at just eleven years old, Jens has always had a soft spot for Etta; she was candid and honest in the way only a kid can be.

“Jens?” she asks, not looking in his direction. She seems nervous. Jens sits up and pushes himself over to the edge of the bed, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“Yes, little one?” His voice is warm, full of care. He sets his right hand on her knee. “Is everything okay?”

Etta shakes her head slowly, turning to meet Jens’ gaze. Her face is red and puffy around her eyes. “When did- How did you-” she stumbles over her words. “How do you know you like someone?”

Jens blinks, taking in the question. If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t really know. With Britt, and then with Jana, their relationships had just… happened. He pinches his brow together. “I guess you sort of feel it, in your bones. Like, you want to be with them, all the time.” As he speaks, Robbe runs through his head again; he wonders how Robbe knew, how he’d figured it out.

Etta shifts on the bed, scooting away from Jens. “What if you don’t want to like them? What if you can’t like them?” She’s fiddling with the trim of her shirt, eyes down again.

“Then… I’m not sure,” he says, moving closer to her. Then he asks, “Why can’t you like them?”

She sighs. “I just _can’t_. I’m not supposed to.” 

Jens tilts his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean?”

Etta shakes her head, still not meeting her brother’s eyes. “I told you I can’t. I really can’t.”

Something clicks in Jens’ brain. He pulls Etta over onto his lap, hugging her waist. “You know there’s no one you can’t like, okay? Of course you can like them, whoever it is.” He thinks about what he would have said to Robbe, and Jens thinks about what _he’d_ want to hear in this situation.

“You wouldn’t like it. None of you would like it.” Her voice is wobbly, and Jens can feel her start to tremble. He puts his chin on her shoulder, speaking softly.

“I promise, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter, okay? You don’t have to be scared.” He leans his head against hers and watches as a single tear falls down her cheek. 

“I don’t want you to hate me. Please don’t hate me.” As she takes a deep breath, Jens mutters a quiet “I won’t” to her, taking his head off her shoulder. “They… It’s my friend, Ninette.”

Jens feels Etta hold her breath, waiting for a response. He squeezes her tight briefly before responding. “The girl with round glasses? She’s very cute.” His sister ducks her head, flushing, and it reminds him of Robbe. He uses his left hand to wipe her tear. He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

“So it’s not, you aren’t- It’s okay?” Her tone is hopeful, excited even. It makes Jens feel proud.

“Of course it is.” He falls back on his bed, pulling Etta down with him, and stares at the ceiling. “You’re no different than me, little one.” She disentangles herself from her brother, sitting up again. She looks at Jens, still smiling.

She gets off the bed, but pauses before opening the door. “Thank you, Jens.” 

  
  
SUNDAY 19:12

Jens spends another hour in bed, replaying the conversations he’d had with Robbe and Etta in his mind. They feel different, but he has no idea why. He’s been tossing around ideas on _why_ he seems to care so much when it comes to Robbe, but so far has nothing. 

His phone buzzes beside him, and he grabs it lazily. It’s a text from Robbe.

_Want to hang out? Zoe made enough food to feed an army._

Jens smiles at his phone, forgetting his worries from earlier.

_Dude of course, be there in 15_

He grabs a jacket to throw over his hoodie and his keys, slides on a pair of sneakers and heads out, calling out a quick goodbye to his mom in the kitchen as he grabs his skateboard.

Riding over, he lets his mind wander back to Robbe. He had said he was over Sander, but Jens isn't so sure. He wants to ask, to hear the whole, unedited story, but also doesn't want to push his friend. He makes a note to ask if the blond's name is brought up, but otherwise not push it.

He’s greeted at the door by a smiley Milan, who grabs his board and points him to the kitchen, mentioning something about getting back to his own “meal” with a wink. Jens sends him a cheeky grin in return.

When he steps into the kitchen, Robbe waves at him from his perch on the counter, gesturing to come over. Senne is sitting at the table, a book and coffee laying in front of him. Jens walks over to Robbe and gives him a fistbump. “Hey man,” he says, “I was told there’d be food?”

Robbe laughs. “You have such a one-track mind. Here.” He pushes himself off the counter, going over to the fridge and pulling out a container of pasta with alfredo sauce. Jens grabs it from him and puts it in the microwave.

“Dude, you’re always raving about Zoe’s cooking, I’m so ready to try this.” He sees Senne get up out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, he’s not kidding,” Senne responds, grabbing his book and mug. “She’s phenomenal.” He clears his throat. “I’ll be in my room, you two have fun.”

“Thanks _dad_ ,” Robbe replies, rolling his eyes at his roommate. Jens watches their interaction with fondness, appreciating how content and comfortable Robbe seems in this environment.

There’s a slight pause, and then Jens speaks. “I don’t know if I ever said this, but I’m glad you moved in here. Zoe, Senne… They’re good for you. Milan, too. I’m happy you’ve found them.”

The microwave beeps and Jens pulls the pasta out, bringing it over to the table as Robbe grabs a set of forks and sits down across from him. They talk while eating about school, their latest scores on Fifa, the vlog. And for just a minute, Jens forgets everything that's happened, all the shit in their lives, and he feels perfect.

SUNDAY 21:21

They end up migrating to the living room, Robbe booting up _Call Of Duty_ and handing Jens a controller. As they play, their conversation lulls a bit, and by the fourth round, the only sounds in the room are effects from the game.

Yet again, Jens finds himself drifting back to Robbe. He can feel the younger boy’s knee pressing his as the two sit on the couch, and he can hear Robbe’s breathing and little exclamations as he gets kill shots and bonuses.

As his focus fades away from the game, Robbe notices. He puts the game on pause, angles his body toward Jens, and asks him, “Are you okay?”

Jens nods, which neither he nor Robbe really believes. Robbe sighs. “Seriously, Jens, what’s up? You know you can talk to me too, right?” He hits his knee against Jens, and it feels steadying. 

“Can I ask you something?” Robbe sets down his controller and nods, so Jens continues. “Earlier today… Well, something happened, and it made me wonder who, um, if there was anyone you liked that made you realize, you know…” Jens feels his confidence dwindling with every word.

Robbe looks at him with a confused expression. “You mean, who was my first crush? I hate to break it to you, but it’s a bit different for me.” Jens pursed his lips. Robbe shifted his weight, seemingly off-put by what Jens wanted to know. “What… happened earlier?”

“Well, Etta came into my room to talk to me, and it turns out she, uh, has a crush,” Robbe’s eyebrows raise, and Jens continues, “on her friend, Ninette. It just made me wonder how it was for you.” Jens knows the words leaving his mouth carry a lot of significance. He knows what he’s asking walks a thin line, and he’s almost anxious to cross it. But he does anyway.

The room is silent for a moment as Robbe considers his next words. “If I tell you, don’t be weird about it? It’s- it was you.” 

This confession hits Jens with all the grace of a cement brick. “Wait, me?” He asks. His brain is on fire, his thoughts moving a hundred miles an hour. It makes perfect sense, but at the same time, it completely shocks him. Robbe had _liked_ _him. Jens._

Jens meets Robbe’s gaze, searching for something in his eyes. He’s not sure what. He can’t get his mind to shut up; at the same time, he can’t understand a single thought in his head. He realizes it must have been hell for Robbe, watching Jens with Britt, with Jana. Having to listen to Jens complain about the girls he liked while not knowing how to tell him what he was feeling, maybe not even knowing at first, and-

Suddenly Jens gets it. He understands Robbe perfectly.

“Are you okay bro? Sorry, I know that’s a lot to take in…” Robbe puts a hand on the back of his neck, ducking his head in embarrassment. Jens is snapped out of his thoughts, and he’s not sure what to do.

“It’s okay.” He pauses, debating how to move on from here. “Can I ask one more question?” He waits for Robbe to nod again before going on. “Is Sander still a thing?”

Robbe shakes his head. “It was all too confusing. One moment he loved me, the next he didn’t want anything to do with me. I just want someone who’s straight-up with me, no bullshit.” He looks at Jens. “Why do you ask?”

Jens responds without thinking. “So I can do this.” He leans in, pressing his lips to Robbe’s lightly. The contact is short, but electric. Robbe stares at him, motionless.

“Jens… Please don’t fuck around with me.” He looks frustrated, almost hurt. 

Jens grabs Robbe’s face in his hands. “I’m not.” He pulls the younger boy into another kiss, and this time Robbe moves, hands flying to Jens’ neck as they kiss hungrily. 

They break apart a minute later, both flushing. Robbe is the first to speak. “So you like me? And you’re-”

“Into guys? Yeah, I think so.” Jens cuts him off, grinning. “At least, I know I’m into one.” He pecks Robbe on the cheek. Robbe grins back at him, a little dazed.

“And you figured this out, how long ago?” He pushes Jens down so that he’s laying down on the couch, Robbe kneeling over him, face only a few inches above the older boy’s.

Jens still has his hands on Robbe’s cheeks, and he moves his left hand to cup the back of Robbe’s neck, bringing their faces closer together. “About five minutes ago, properly. But I’ve definitely loved you longer than that. Maybe even since we met, I’m not sure. A while.”

Robbe lets out a gasp. “Really, this whole time?” He bends down to give Jens a peck on the nose. 

Jens smiles up at Robbe. “I guess I’m no different than you.”


End file.
